


Breakfast

by flower_tier



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_tier/pseuds/flower_tier
Summary: Boyf riends + prompt 43.) “Squeeze my hand if you can hear me”~~~~~~I TOOK AN ANGST PROMPT AND MADE IT C UTE HAHA





	Breakfast

It was an early Sunday morning after a long weekend of nonstop gaming. Light _barely_ shone through the crack of the blackout curtains on the window, but it still managed to shine directly into Michael's eyes.

He grumbled as he slowly opened them, shielding his gaze from it with his hand. His other hand blindly reached around for his glasses and once he had them, he slipped them on. Michael then scooched his face up a bit before letting reality set in around him, coming with the realization that he was _fucking starving_.

Who would've guessed eating nothing other than random bags of chips for a day straight would make someone this hungry?

His stomach growled and he groaned, rolling onto his other side. He was met with the side of Jeremy's head and remembered something great.

_Jeremy knows how to cook!_

There wasn't a lot of things that either of them were good at, but back in the day when his mom was still around, she'd make Jeremy go to some culinary classes as a way of sort of 'putting himself out there'. Everyone else could've thought of a million better ways to do that, but she also thought it'd be a good life skill so he went anyways and god _damn_ it definitely paid off.

The only problem was that Jeremy was lazy as all hell (not like he's one to talk), so getting him to cook was a challenge...

But, not a challenge that Michael wouldn't be willing to face.

He started by shaking his shoulders. "Jeeeeereeemyyyy..." He spoke softly as to not jolt him awake, but loud enough so he could hear. "You gotta get uuuuuup... I'm hungry as all heeeeell..."

This didn't accomplish anything as Jeremy attempted to further snuggle into his blanket.

_Time for plan B._

He tried lightly slapping at his cheek, yelling a little bit louder. "Jeremy! Get up sleepyhead!"

_More like sleeping beauty_ , his brain supplied, but he tried to shut that down.

After a few minutes of that, Jeremy still wasn't budging in his slumber. He supposed it was time for plan C. The final plan. Because, quite frankly, he hadn't expected it to take this long to get him up. The other must be really tuckered out. Or dead. But, probably the former.

He sat up and pushed down the covers before hopping out of the bed. This plan left no room for his dignity, but it was what he had left. As he stood, Michael began to shout to him.

"Oh, Jeremiah! How unfortunate! You've fallen into a deep, deep slumber!" He glanced over to him; there was no reaction. "What ever will I do? My stomach is in such pain!" Still nothing. Not even a giggle. Jeremy would never miss a chance to call him out on this horrible acting. He huffed, added in hand gestures, and turned back around to fully face him. "Whatever will wake you? Might I have to tickle you? Or douse you with water? Oh, the possibilities!"

As he spoke, Michael began leaning down over Jeremy, who had now spread out to take up the space that Michael had left. "Maybe I could rip the blankets from you or even...!" He trailed off a moment as his face got a little... _too_ close to Jeremy's. "Even attempt... Maybe... uh..." His eyes flitted over the other's sleeping features. "Try... True love's kiss..."

He felt immediately embarrassed after saying that, but... it's not like the other could hear him or anything, right? He was dead asleep. As Michael thought about it, Jeremy also wouldn't remember... feeling.... anything...

Michael's mind was treading into dangerous waters, but he was still sleepy and the person who was pretty much 75% of his impulse control was passed out in front of him. His hand absentmindedly went to hold Jeremy's as his lips slowly lowered and placed a soft peck on the other's.

It didn't last long, so he figured it would be completely harmless, right?

As he pulled back, he realized he was _oh so wrong_.

He looked to Jeremy's once relaxed features and found the other biting back a smile. Michael's face immediately flushed, but he wasn't sure what exactly he was supposed to do and didn't move away. He expected Jeremy to say something.

Something didn't come.

"Uh, Jeremy?" Michael tried. The only response he got was another almost-smile from the other, making his stomach do a nervous flip-flop. He tried something else. " _Squeeze my hand if you can hear me_.”

After a few seconds, Michael felt Jeremy squeeze his hand and he swears it felt like he was gonna pass out then and there. At that point, he actually did jump away, falling backwards, as Jeremy sat up and began laughing.

"H-How long were you awake?!" Michael asked, jumping up in a defensive manner.

"I woke up when you started shouting, but I wanted to see how far you'd take it!" He replied between laughs.

Michael groaned and covered his face. "Oh, this is so not fair, Jere!"

"I think it's _totally_ fair." Jeremy pushed the covers off of himself and swung his legs over the side of the bed before standing up and beginning to make his way over to his friend.

"How?! What'd I ever do? Just leave me to wallow in my embarrassment!" He hid his face in his hands and walked backwards to the wall, slinking down to sit against it.

The brunette just continued to chuckle as he crouched down to Michael's level. "Hey, can you look at me for a second?"

Michael shook his head. "No! You just pulled a dick move!"

"Michael, please." Jeremy sighed and moved to grab Michael's hands, pulling them away from the other's face himself. He was met with red cheeks and nervous, almost fearful eyes. "It's _fair_ 'cause now I don't have to worry."

Michael quirked a brow. "Worry about what?"

Jeremy looked up a moment in thought, thinking of how to phrase his next words. "Uh, worry about how you feel, I guess?" He offered, only to further confuse his friend. He noticed and continued on, "I-I mean, I'm... Well, I was talking a lot with Brooke, Jenna, Jake, Chloe, Christine, and Rich and they, uh, kinda helped me realize that I may sort of kind of... like you?" He paused a moment, but quickly continued before Michael had the chance to say anything. "I-I know that's kind of weird! B-But, I guess I never wanted to think anything of it and they kinda... helped me accept it and then I was worried because I figured you wouldn't feel the same and I'd be forever stuck as a pining loser, y'know?"

Michael had literally no clue how to respond to all this. All he could manage to do was stare at Jeremy's tomato-red face in wonder. This is the last thing he was expecting to happen at eight in the morning. They stared at each other in silence before Jeremy continued once more.

"That sounds really stupid as I'm replaying it my head, shit- Uh, _fuck_ I could've timed this better. Is there a way to start this over? No, no- That's... not physically possible. _Shit_ , I guess I was just waiting to get some indication that you might feel the same? They kept saying you did, but I didn't believe them and then this happened and-" Michael wasn't sure how much longer he could take listening to this. "- it made me really happy so I just went for it and actually _said_ that and oh my _god_ I'm ranting aren't I? Sorry, I'll just-"

Yeah, he can't take this anymore.

Michael leaned forward and crashed their mouths together. It surprised Jeremy and he went tumbling backwards with Michael landing on top of him. The kiss was sloppy and down right _terrible_ to begin with, but they eventually found rhythm and one could probably feel the tension being lifted from the room. Michael briefly wondered if it was too soon to be kissing like this, but taking into consideration how long they've known each other, he believes they more than deserve this.

Jeremy slid his hand up to run through Michael's hair as his other arm wrapped around his waist. Michael used one elbow to prop himself up a bit as his free hand went to cup Jeremy's cheek. They stayed like that for a moment until Michael's arm felt like it was going to give out and he pulled away, rolling over to the side.

"You have... no idea... how long I've wanted to do that..." He told him between huffed breaths, turning his head to see Jeremy staring back at him.

He chuckled a bit before moving his hand to grab Michael's. "Yeah, sorry for being such an oblivious loser."

Michael smiled. "Ah, don't worry about it. At least you know now and it didn't end in total disaster like I thought it would."

They stayed like that, laying on the floor and staring at each other and taking in the moment. Michael could've almost fallen back asleep, but Jeremy spoke up first.

"So, you said your stomach was in pain, right? Do you want me to make you some breakfast?"

Michael immediately sat up.

" _For the love of everything that I love, yes_."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was cute askfeid I just couldn't get over this idea.  
> ~~~  
> (Still accepting requests @ insanely-cool-Jared-kleinman on Tumblr)


End file.
